Beyond the Horizon
by Smoldering Flame
Summary: A collection of parodies with the FMA cast based off of The Twilight Zone, Outer Limits, and my own creations. Each character gets a separate one-shot that best shows that character through events.


Summary:Rebecca invites Riza to come visit her in West City. She decides to drive and get's into a crash. Fortunately, she okay, but after the incident she keeps seeing the same hitchhiker every 4 miles.

Rated: T

Warnings: Violence, Yaoi and het. Relations. Varies chapter to chapter.

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, The Twilight Zone, Rod Sterling created these brilliant plots. Some plots created by me.

* * *

"The Hitchhiker" Riza's Story

She was a hard worker, never really taking any time for herself. But, today was a different story. She was packing up her car and heading toward beautiful West City to see her old friend Rebecca. Her friend had practically begged her to come out for two weeks. She said that Riza needed a break, which she had to admit she did. Plus, it wasn't like West City was like Eastern, no, instead of dust and dirt it had ocean's and sand.

Roy Mustang stood next to her, closing the trunk of her car. He wasn't to happy she was leaving, he needed her. She was his right-hand-woman. Plus, the thought of all the beautiful women running around in bathing suits in West City was enough to make his nose bleed. "Please be careful Riza, it's a long drive there." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Riza shrugged off the hand as she started to get into the car. "Roy, I baby sit you, I think I can take care of myself." She saw his lips twitch into a scowl as he closed, more like slammed, her car door.

"Fine, just be back on Monday." He sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Have a good trip." She started to pull out of her driveway and saw him wave at her.

* * *

The landscape was slowly changing as her car hummed quietly down the paved road. Desert dunes were starting to disappear and palm tree's were taking their place. She was so enamored in the new scenery she did something unusual to her character, she wasn't paying attention. No, she wasn't paying attention as a car swerved towards her, as a horn bellowed a warning, and as car smashed into her passenger door. The last thing she heard before her world went black was..._Dear Lord. _It must have been several minutes later when she awoke from her unconsciousness. She put a hand on her forehead and felt a liquid soak into her hand. Blood, blood leaked down her face and covered her hand. After cleaning herself up she looked for the car that hit her. North, South, East, West, the car was nowhere to be found. "A hit and run" She muttered to herself as she started her engine. "Thank God." Riza drove off, vowing she would report her incident when she reached her destination.

Four miles had passed since the blood had started running from her forehead. The palm tree's were the predominant foliage in the area as she drove on. She couldn't help but notice a man dressed some what plainly, trying to thumb a ride. She knew better than to pick up a hitchhiker.

* * *

The drive was starting to get tedious as she entered her fourth hour of travel. She pulled off the road to fill up her tank and maybe get a bite to eat. As she closed her door she noticed a familiar face, the hitchhiker from fourteen miles back. How could he be here? There were no other cars insight when she drove passed him. He looked her right in the eyes and stuck out her thumb. "Going my way." He said, she ran back to her car.

Fourteen miles, he was their again, thumbing a ride and muttering out the phrase _going my way. _Then another fourteen miles the same plain looking man thumbed a ride. Fourteen miles, fourteen miles, fourteen miles, each time that hitchhiker was there, staring at her mumbling his phrase. She was starting to get scared, this was just impossible She felt her stomach tie into knot, feeling wheezy and breaking into a cold sweat. She veered violently off the road when she saw a pay phone. She dialed the number of Rebecca's house, her hand violently shaking. He was there again, standing there thumbing a ride. "Hello" She sighed in relief as she heard Rebecca's voice reply.

"Rebecca it's Riza I'm...." She was cut off by her friend yelling into the phone.

"That isn't funny!" The phone line went dead. She had one more dime, one more chance. She dialed Roy's number, her head constantly checking to see if the man had moved any closer.

"Hello." His deep voice burled into the receiving end of the phone.

"Roy, thank god, it's Riza!"

Silence was the reply until his voice returned with a certain twinge to it. "That's impossible, Riza Hawkeye is dead..." His voice broke off. "She was killed in car crash." The phone up and she grabbed her chest. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Going my Way."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it much more to come if I get some good reviews.**


End file.
